Maybe we can be happy?
by Rina Artemia Okumura
Summary: levi/eren just a oneshot unless you guys want me to continue. eren and levi at hogwarts what can go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was meant to be a simple mission. Go out, look for supplies and see if there were any titans that could be a threat, if there is eliminate them. I've been with the scouts for 7 years so I am used to the orders we are given.

But what I'm seeing is not a basic 'look' mission. The body's of my fallen comrades are torn and scattered everywhere. And someone's head was smashed to pieces. It was impossible to tell who was who. I look up to the sky to distract myself from the carnage, only to see my captain, my boyfriend, my Levi gets knocked out of the air by an abnormal. He smashes into a tree and has a broken arm from what I can see. _Oh hell no! No one fucks with my boyfriend and gets away with it!_ Yeah I was hella pissed so I launched myself at the titan and killed it in a fit of rage.

I leave the titan smoking away on the ground and run over to Levi. Oh bloody hell its worse than I thought. He has a sword through his Fucking chest. How the Fuck did he manage that?!

"Eren... I'm sorry. I'm not going to make it. Look after everyone for me."He chokes out coughing up blood. It breaks me to see him like this knowing it will be the last time I see him alive.

"No. Please Levi. I can't lose anyone else!" I sobbed, ignoring the fact that we are still out in the open and we are completely at the enemy's mercy. I kiss him one last time before his body fell limp in my arms. _I couldn't protect my boyfriend. I'm so stupid! Why can't I do anything right?! All my family is dead even Mikasa._

I pick up my sword and stare at it, maybe I could kill myself? Ha-ha as if I bet my titan genes would just heal it. But maybe...

Making my decision I thrust the sword into my chest, making sure to hit my heart. I don't know how, but I know it worked.

"I'm sorry everyone..." I whisper as I let the unforgiving hands of death drag me away from this world.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh. That hurt like hell," I said gripping my head. "Hold on I'm dead; how come I can talk?" I asked myself as I looked around only to see darkness. There was a sudden flash of white light. I shielded my eyes from the flash. Once the light disappeared I looked over and see Eren. His uniform was covered in blood just like mine. Ugh disgusting.

I started walking over to him and just as I reached for his hand his eyes shot open and all I could do was look into his eyes that were filled with worry. He looked at me and sighs.  
"Levi... We are dead aren't we?" he said softly, but before I could answer a woman's voice echoed around the space - I guess- we were in.  
"Yes. Levi and Eren you are both dead so to speak however, you are two of the only three mortals that i cannot take into my domain. So what I'm trying to say is that you are immortal. Eren the reason for you is that you are a shifter and a wizard which has never happened before, and Levi the reason for you is because you are a wizard and his soul mate. Now I need your help. Harry Potter, the other mortal, can still be killed until he finds the deathly hollows and I need you to protect him for me. I will make you both ten again," I was about to protest but she put up a hand to stop me, "Don't worry you will keep all your memories  
and abilities. You will both be muggle born orphans who had rich parents and therefore you are able to afford living in hotels and places like that. So any questions?" she asked.  
"Somehow I only have one... When do we leave!?" Eren asked excitedly and I simply nodded.  
"Now!" she clicked her fingers and we are falling. Eren pulled me so that if we landed hardly **(is that a thing?)** then he will be hurt and not me from the fall.  
"Tch, brat." I said but I didn't protest. We landed on a soft bed and instantly fell asleep.  
Man has it been a crazy day. First, we die, then we find out that we are immortal and wizards and now we are alive again.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you to everyone that has read this and special thanks to my beta Shirochan01. This chapter wouldn't be out if it wasn't for shiro reminding me.**

 **Please review I will answer all reviews**

 **Oh and I don't own Attack On Titan or Harry Potter.**


End file.
